Leon S. Kennedy
Leon S. Kennedy is a major character in the Resident Evil series and a playable character in Project X Zone 2. Profile Resident Evil 2 Leon works as a rookie police officer at Raccoon City and arrives in the city in his first day on the job. He encounters infested zombies in the city as he saves Claire Redfield in the diner where he shot the zombie in the head. Both hatched a plan to get out of the city and making way to the Police Department. He later meets Ada Wong at the parking lot where she was looking for Ben Berdulucci. When he makes way from the sewers, he was confronted by William Birkin in his first form but he manages to defeat him although he was pursued by a tyrant named T-01. He noticed Ada was confronted by Annette Birkin who tries to shoot her as Leon saves her from being shot. Ada also treats his injuries as both form a bond. As he arrived at the Umbrella facility after he takes down William in his third form, he confronts Annette who becomes paranoid while handling the G-Virus as a legacy to her husband. He was after again by T-01 which Annette thinks he would be killed by it. He fights off the tyrant at the blast furnace. Ada arrives to aid him as she shots the tyrant to the head several times and she knocked off intensively by him. Ada later "dies" in his arms which he screams her name in anguish as it activates a self destruct sequence. He was called by Claire with his radio to get Sherry Birkin who is infected by the G-embryo by her mutated father as he put inside the train. He was confronted again by the tyrant who is now mutated. Ada in her injured state which Leon noticed she was alive who gave him a rocket launcher. He manages to destroy the tyrant with a rocket launcher. During the escape of the train, he said goodbye to Ada until a mutated William Birkin manages to get inside the train causing another self-destruct sequence. In his blob state, Leon manages to defeat it temporarily as both himself and Claire tried to deal against the creature, Leon gets on the roof while Claire is in under the train while Sherry goes inside as he instructs her to press the emergency button as she successfully do it as the train finally stops. He with Claire and Sherry manages to escape the train before William broke free he was destroyed by the explosion. After the incident, He and Sherry are rescued by the U.S. government agents while Claire continues to search for her older brother, Chris. He is now working in the U.S Government where he was trained from being rookie police officer to a government agent. With the power of the government, he sends his detective friend Ark Thompson in Sheena Island. Three months later, he was mentioned by Claire during her capture at Rockfort Island where she emails him about her brother Chris who is in Umbrella's Surveilance. After he tracks down Chris, he informs him that his sister was in Rockfort so he set out alone to find her. The Darkside Chronicles Operation Javier in 2002 Leon was sent along with new partner Jack Krauser at South America where they will apprehend Javier Hidalgo an ex-drug lord who sells B.O.W.s at the black market with the use of T-Veronica virus. Both men confronted a large B.O.W. who made an escape after a girl sings a lullaby. The girl revealed to be as Manuela Hidalgo, daughter of Javier Hidalgo and Leon retells the story about the Raccoon City Outbreak. Both decides to let Manuela to guide them at their mansion. Manuela also rebels her father for his actions. Both men discovers several missing girls are been killed is due to the implants gives Manuela to maintain her human form due to her infection of the T-Veronica virus. After defeating most of the B.O.W.s in the damn, they confronted the large B.O.W. the second time which turns out to be Manuela's mother, Hilda. Therefore, before defeating Hilda, she injures Krauser to his left arm. When both has to confront Javier, Javier is now fused with a large B.O.W plant-like appendages to fight them both. With the aid of his daughter which she uses flame-properties on her blood, Javier is now losing control over his mutated form and begs to be killed by the two agents and he was defeated. Manuela is now under the U.S. government surveillance while his partner Krauser was discharge of the army. Resident Evil 4 2004 Leon now works as a government agent who is sent to rescue the president's daughter Ashley Graham in the hands of the cult named Los Illuminados led by Osmund Saddler. The locals are infected with Las Plagas who calls them as Ganados. He meets up with Luis Sera a researcher who knows about Las Plagas and it's cult. He ends up being beaten by Bitores Mendez the chieftain of the town as he and Luis got tied up and he was infected by a Plaga by Saddler. He also manages to find Ashley at the church but separated due to traps. After he defeats Mendez in his mutated state, he proceeds to get inside Salazar castle and encounters Ramon Salazar a castellan of his castle. He also encounters Ada knowing of her survival. He also ambushed by his former partner, Krauser who now works as a double agent for Albert Wesker and Los Illuminados for kidnapping Ashley only to be saved by Ada from Krauser's assassination attempt. Luis finally gets the Plaga sample and the medicine to restrain the Plaga's effects he was swiftly killed by Saddler. After defeating the mutated Salazar, he now confronts Saddler which he manages to control Ashley in his grasp while the latter has been knocked down. By the time Ada arrive to help him, he was briefly controlled by the Plaga inside of his body which he strangles her only to be stabbed by her to knock himself down. He later wakes up soon as he confront his former partner again while getting the three puzzles. When Leon gets the third puzzle piece, Krauser's arm got mutated into a large knife-appendages but ends up defeated by him. Leon now confronts Saddler in the oil fields where Ada aids him. He and Ashley soon discovers a machine that Luis created as both manages to destroy the Plaga egg inside of their bodies and they are now free in Saddler's control. Leon now confronts Saddler who is now free from his control as he saves Ada and Saddler mutates to face him off. Ada aids him while giving him the special rocket launcher. Leon manages to defeat Saddler ending the cult. He was gun pointed at Ada to get the Plaga sample as she manages to get inside the chopper while she gives him the key for the jet where he and Ashley escape the oil fields. Resident Evil: Degeneration 2005 A year after the Los Illuminados incident, where he was sent to deal in the Harvardville Airport Outbreak along with the S.R.T. members Angela Miller and Greg Glenn after sending a help inside the airport. The trio infiltrates the airport as Leon demonstrates his shooting skills to them by shooting them in the head. He was reunited with his old friend, Claire who is now a current member of the non-government organization called TerraSave after saving her from a zombie. He and the group are now heading to the lobby to escape until Greg is bitten while Senator Ron Davis knocks Rani Chawla to the ground to escape as Claire goes to help her unarmed. Leon tries to save the two until he is pinned by the zombie. He throws his gun to Claire which she manages to kill them in time as he too shoots them with his back up gun. After rescuing everyone in the airport, Leon comforts Claire after realizing TerraSave was also involved within WilPharma. As the duo and Angela discovers the trucks with the T-Vaccine got exploded and the arrival of the head chief of WilPharma, Frederic Downing. When Claire goes with Frederic at WilPharma, Leon goes to Angela at Curtis' home and to discover his home was burned by Curtis himself and Angela found a picture between her and Curtis' family and she explains to him about their survival at the Raccoon City incident. Both are later seen arrived at WilPharma as they found Claire in her severely injured state. He soon helps Claire and gave her his back up gun. Later, he saves Angela to defeat Curtis in his mutated state along with the remaining marines after the latter manages to inject himself with the G-Virus. Therefore, Curtis mutates further to fight both and to see Angela as a breeding tool causing Leon to fight the monster. After a dangerous bout and Claire discovers the platforms within the facility is about to descend. When Angela decides to finish this with her mutated older brother, Leon saves her as he grabs by her hand as the mutated Curtis hangs on her leg. Leon manages to kill him by shooting him through the head. Both soon being fall through the debris that they were hanging as Leon quickly saves her and both form a mutual bond. After that, Leon knows the senator, Ron Davis is involved wih WilPharma and Claire discovers that Frederic is behind the outbreak. He and Claire manages to find him and tries to make amends with both of them only to be arrested by Angela. After the incident, Leon finally explains to Angela about Frederic's guilt and her older brother was innocent as both himself and Claire leave as the duo parted ways after he tells her about the next time they meet it will be in normal circumstances. Resident Evil: Damnation 2011 Leon was sent to the Eastern Slav Republic after receiving reports of B.O.W.s used in a civil war. After arriving, Hunnigan reported that all US agents were ordered to pull out, Leon refused until he found hard proof of the reports being real or not. He finds his CIA contact but was attacked by a Licker who killed the badly wounded agent after Leon dodged it. Leon gave chase, but was caught in an ambush and was knocked unconscious by an explosion. He found himself meeting with the leader of the rebels and was questioned by the soldiers when the room was suddenly raided. The old man's glasses suddenly fell and found out that he had "turned", judging by the red eyes. As Leon escapes and follows the men who attacked him, he was attacked by another infected. One of the men, JD, was furious at Leon saying that he knew the man but Leon responded by saying that he is no longer the man he knew. As they argue, they were attacked by more infected and was forced to retreat. JD led Leon to a large gate which was an exit to outside. Once Leon helped JD keep the infected at bay, they escape. After escaping to the streets, they witness a group of infected feed a soldier a Plagas parasite. At a nearby church, Leon tells JD about the harsh truth about the Plagas, and JD's companion Buddy enters with several members and reveals that Leon is telling the truth. After another hostage situation, Leon gets freed before punching JD. JD reveals that because Buddy's fiance Irina and several children were killed by government agents when they thought the school was supporting rebels, he joined the resistance. He heads for the marketplace where the Plagas was to be distributed and runs into Ada again. After a brief fight and casual flirting from Ada, she mentions that the town will be bombed soon. He heads back to the church and finds the inhabitants dead...by JD's hands. Though Buddy blames Leon, JD confesses otherwise before turning into a Plaga, which Leon disposes quickly. He chases after Buddy when he refused to hand over the Plagas to the Presidential Building, where he finds the Lickers decimating soldiers. He infiltrates the complex but was spotted and took out two Lickers. After arriving in a B.O.W. manufacturing plant, he encounters Ada again and learns that they were making Control Plagas here. They were surrounded by soldiers and the President of the Eastern Slav Republic, Svetlana Belikova. Ada switches off the lights, giving both of them a chance to escape. After capturing the leader, she escapes with some well-placed moves and sends soldiers after him. A fight broke out, but was interrupted by Buddy and a squad of Lickers. Belikova sends her own Advanced Tyrants causing a biohazard warning. They escape as the Tyrants fell in the elevator. One more followed them out and they try to attack. Buddy uses Lickers to lure the Tyrant to a nearby tanker, which Leon shoots and causes it to explode. It's limiter removed, it grew more powerful. They used a tank (along with a couple Lickers) to blow its head off with a tank shell. The two Tyrants from earlier attacked the pair, but was taken down by an American jet. While a joint assault by Russian & American forces was going on, Buddy asked Leon if this would happen and he responded yes...if he was still on vacation. When Buddy asks Leon to kill him, he refuses saying he has to live on for those who died...and instead shot him in the spine to sever the Plagas from Buddy. After returning to his vacation, Leon receives a message from Hunnigan that Belikova resigned from her position before leaving his apartment. Resident Evil 6 2013 Tall Oaks, USA The President decides to hold a conference at Ivy University to reveal the truth of the Raccoon City incident, with Leon and Secret Service agent Helena Harper accompanying him. But a bio-terrorist attack struck Tall Oaks and the president became one of the victims. Leon was hesitant at first, but shot him in the head after Helena was nearly attacked. She says she'll explain everything once they get to the cathedral. As they head through the campus, they help a man find his daughter...until they both became infected and the two were forced to flee. They make their way through the sewers after their getaway car crashed, arriving at a gas station where survivors are holed up. They escort them to a nearby gun shop, and a bus driver tries to get them to safety but were later attacked by more infected townsfolk. After a giant explosion from the bus, they were the only two to survive. Hunnigan calls Leon and informs him that 70,000 people were infected by the new C-Virus, a new strain discovered by the BSAA in an eastern European operation six months prior, and that a new bio-terror group called "Neo Umbrella" was responsible for the attacks. "It's Raccoon City all over again" They manage to reach the church and thanks to a well-placed sniper rifle shot, they manage to find other survivors inside. After solving some puzzles inside, a B.O.W. called Lepotica was released and attacked the other survivors. They escape the church and discover an underground lab where they find Helena's sister Deborah. But as they head through the underground...Deborah suddenly became infected. With help from Ada, the trio manage to fend her off before she plummets to her death. Helena vows to get revenge on Simmons for making her like this. After escaping through an underground waterway, they witness the town become rubble during an air strike. Lanshiang, China After asking Hunnigan to fake their deaths, they fly for China in order to track down Simmons. However, their plane was attacked by a Lepotica and infected passengers. After crashing, they find Sherry Birkin and her bodyguard Jake Muller. After a brief argument involving Simmons, Ustanak appears and the foursome work together to take it down. When they got seperated, Sherry tells Leon that they were planning to meet at Kwun Lung Building. As they fight their way through infected and a Rasklapanje before entering a building after seeing "Ada". They find Chris and Piers of the BSAA cornering her. After a brief scuffle, they argue over "Ada" and Chris says that she's responsible for the deaths of his comrades but Leon retorts by saying he lost 70,000 lives, including the President's, to Simmons. Taking advantage of the situation, "Ada" uses a flash bomb to escape with Chris and Piers in pursuit. Leon and Helena eventually reach the Kwun Lung Building and meet up with Jake and Sherry again along with Simmons. While he was responsible for the attacks, he tries to pin the President's death on Leon. Sherry gives Leon a chip which contains information on how to fight the C-Virus while they fight off his thugs from The Family, after which Jake and Sherry makes their escape. They chase after Simmons onto a train, and he tries to pin the blame on "Ada" and tries to rationalize his actions. His rage made him into an infected monster thanks to the C-Virus dart a J'avo planted on him. As they attack, they try to distance themselves while moving through the train cars. After going for a few rounds, Simmons tosses Leon onto another train and pursues him in a new mutated form as the pair hit him with all they got. Simmons tries to charge them, but a well timed shot stumbles him and he gets rammed by the train as he reverts back to human form. At the right moment, Helena takes the final shot which hits Simmons in the head in which he stumbles and gets run over by the train, causing Leon and Helena to move quickly across the cars before diving into the water. They surface near Tatchi, where they get a message from Hunnigan a few minutes after they hit land. Sherry and Jake were abducted and taken to an underground oil field. After scanning the files they got from Sherry, it was revealed that Jake was the cure for the virus. Just then, a missile appears and unleashes a C-Virus cloud over the city. After relaying a message about Sherry and Jake to Chris, Leon and Helena manage to escape with help from some BSAA soldiers. As they make their way to the Quad tower to check on remaining survivors. They get to the edge of the fog in a nearby truck, but as soon as they got there a nearby truck explodes and knocks them out briefly. As infected surround them, Ada returns with covering fire while the two make their way to the tower. As they make their way through the streets, a helicopter arrives as they flee the sinking road and manage to get airborne. With the pilot injured, Leon tries to pilot it and manage to make it to the tower by crashing into it before it fell below. As they were exploring the tower, they find Simmons alive and his anger mutated him further. Ada, Leon, and Helena work together to bring him down again. As they fight, the driver from earlier barges in and brings in some more firepower. They continue fighting the mutated Simmons until he falls again. In the elevator, Helena confronts Leon about his feelings for Ada. Just then, there was an explosion and they were forced to jump to a nearby elevator. As they climb up the cables, they notice Ada fighting Simmons as they continue climbing. They reach a point where they can shoot Simmons to protect Ada all while more infected drop onto them. They continue climbing as Simmons chase them. After seeing Ada being attacked, Leon leaps off the cable to see if she's alright. While shooting Simmons, Ada eventually wakes up and the two fight the mutated Simmons together. When Leon was dangling on a cliff, Ada stabbed Simmons and sent him falling to his death. Ada leaves a parting message for Leon before disappearing again, sending both Helena and Leon to the roof. Upon arrival, they find infected zombies...and Simmons, who appears to have mutated into something even more grotesque. They damage him which encourages a couple infected to feed on him while they escape to the helicopter. He returns as a giant insect and Leon manages to get away with Helena's help. As they get closer to the chopper, Simmons returns for one last round. As they fight him, they use everything they've got and even a lightning rod to cause a bolt of lightning to damage him after he took one stabbed with an infected zombie. After they reach the helicopter, Simmons refused to go down, but with a well aimed Rocket Launcher, he falls for good, onto an obelisk on the lowest floor. They find a small compact with a hidden compartment containing a chip with data proving Simmon's guilt...and Leon's innocence. They fly off as the building began to collapse. Some time later, they visit the grave of Deborah Harper and while she was ready to take responsibility for her crimes, Leon hands her a gun instead of cuffs. Hunnigan explains that upon review, it wouldn't be fair to hold Helena responsible for Simmons' actions and the findings wouldn't be released to the public. But while she protested, Leon said the President would have done the same thing. Before they depart, she gives Leon Ada's compact, saying that he can return it to her the next time they met. Crosspedia Entry A former Raccoon City police officer. He now works for the DSO (Division of Security Operations) and answers directly to the President of the United States. His full name is Leon S. Kennedy. He began his career as an honest young police officer with a strong sense of justice, though he also made some embarrassing mistakes--showing up late for his first day of work, for one. However, he has demonstrated growing strength of body and mind in surviving the Raccoon City zombie outbreak, pursuing the Umbrella Corporation, and rescuing Ashley, the kidnapped daughter of the President. He is now dauntless, cracking jokes even in the middle of a crisis. He still relies on his incredible survival instincts, backed up by marksmanship and combat skills that he has honed over the years. He met Ada during the Raccoon incident, when she was running her own covert operation, and the two of them worked together to escape. It was during that experience that Leon fell in love with her, and his feelings have not diminished since then, even after he found out the unexpected truth about her origins. Gameplay Leon first appears in Chapter 9: A Part Of Me I Can't Let Go. His attacks starts with a Mine Thrower, followed by two handguns, a kick, an incendiary grenade, and finishes with a custom Rocket Launcher. Solo Attack Skill List Auto Skill List Theme Leon's theme is a remix of the Resident Evil 6 Main Theme. Resident Evil 6 - Main Theme|Main Theme (Resident Evil 6) Quotes List of Quotes - Leon S. Kennedy Gallery Leon (RE2).jpg|RPD Leon (Resident Evil 2) RE4 Leon.jpg|Leon (Resident Evil 4) Leon (Darkside Chronicles).png|Leon (Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles) Leon.png|Leon (RE6) Category:Capcom Category:Resident Evil Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Solo Characters